1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to articles and devices used in hot and cold compression and articles and devices used to absorb fluids. More specific implementations involve articles and devices used to absorb fluids from humans and animals.
2. Background Art
In various industries and instances there are fluids, such as biofluids, that need to be absorbed or cleaned from a surface including, by non-limiting example, from a floor or from the body of a person or animal. In addition various devices and structures have been devised to apply pressure to a surface such as, by non-limiting example, to the body of a person or animal, while also exposing the surface to a higher or colder temperature. The combination of pressure and temperature treatment is often used when treating injuries.